This invention relates generally to a plastic component that is mounted on a rigid mounting structure, such as a recyclable plastic wiring channel, electrical connector holder, electrical center or the like that is mounted on a metal automobile body panel with a fastener.
Because of environmental concerns, recycling of manufactured assemblies, such as an automobile is advantageous. Recycling often requires dismantling of manufactured assemblies comprising components of different materials that are fastened to one another but that are not compatible from a recycling standpoint, for instance, plastic parts that are fastened to rigid metal structures. Consequently these components must be separated for recycling efficiency. The separation of such components can be tedious and costly. For instance, a plastic component that is fastened to an automobile body by a bolt or the like must be separated by removing the bolt or fastener which may not be easily accessible.